30 Kisses
by Suppi-chan
Summary: SatDai 30 Kisses themes from the 30kisses LJ community. 30 drabbles, thirty kisses.


THIRTY KISSES  
a DNANGEL drabble set  
for the 30KISSES COMM of LiveJournal  
FEATURING Sat/Dai.

These boys, they still ain't mine. WOEZ.

* * *

1. look over here

Hiwatari-kun, says Niwa, look over here!

Satoshi turns and finds Niwa's face an inch away from his own.

Somehow it seems stupid to object when Niwa closes the distance.

* * *

2. news; letter

This is not news. Satoshi has known from the start that this is how it was going to end up, wakes up with the taste of it lingering in his mouth like a kiss. He could have told Niwa. He would sacrifice himself and Niwa would live. The end.

So he's not surprised by anything.

Except for the part where Niwa flatly refuses to let go of him.

* * *

3. jolt!

It wasn't a very strong electrical current. Satoshi had made sure of it.

But it jolted Dark enough that he stumbled ungracefully into Satoshi and they tumbled down. Before they could sort themselves out, Dark's mouth landed on Satoshi's and the next instant Niwa was scrambling away, his face a weirdly appealing shade of crimson.

"It was the shock!" he said, piteously. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun!"

"It certainly was," said Satoshi, dryly.

* * *

4. our distance and that person (kimi to boku no kyori to ano ko)

Satoshi sees Niwa kiss the older Harada twin.

Niwa looks happy and peaceful. He leans his head against hers and murmurs something softly into her ear.

Satoshi turns and walks away.

* * *

5. "ano sa"

Fidget. Fidget. Fidget fidget fidget.

Satoshi put his book down. "Did you need something, Niwa?"

Niwa started guiltily. "Um. No?"

Satoshi returned to his book.

Fidget. Fidget. Fidget.

Satoshi seriously considered closing his book and going away, but it was horribly fascinating to watch Niwa try to bring himself to the point of saying something.

"Um, you know..." said Niwa, nervously. "I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"I'dreallyliketokissyou," says Niwa, in a rush.

* * *

6. the space between dream and reality

hiwatari-kun, says niwa, smiling and happy. he swoops down and lays a soft kiss on satoshi's ear.

satoshi jumps, clutches his ear and glares at him.

niwa just smiles at him and satoshi thinks, please don't let this be a dream

And wakes up to the sound of his alarm, and white feathers surrounding him.

* * *

7. superstar (thanks to crysi for the idea!)

"I have here," said Saga-kun, grandly, "a photograph I'm sure you'll be very interested in." He held it out.

Daisuke made a hideous squeaking noise. Hiwatari-kun looked at him, and then took the picture from Saga-kun and examined it.

"So," said Saga-kun, smiling, wide and cheerful and evil. "Would you two gentlemen like to sign up with Saga? You could be our next superstars!"

"It's pretty interesting how you managed to Photoshop the two of us kissing like that," said Hiwatari-kun, thoughtfully. "Which filter did you use?"

"...," said Saga-kun.

* * *

8. our own world (futari no seikai) 

I was dreaming. It was a perfectly natural dream, the sort where you think, this is real and this has always been real and it will always be real, and on waking feel the loss like a physical pain. I was sitting with you talking about wings. You praised the color of mine, which you said had delicate rainbow gradiations, with silver blue irredesence like the sun glowing through clouds. I could not speak but only gaze at the burning reds, shading into yellows and blacks, of your wings, and feel an exquisite longing. I think I wanted to touch your wings but feared I would be burnt.

You bent forward and pulled gently at one of my pinions to prove a point. The tip of your wing touched my hand, like a kiss, and I shuddered. I don't know if it was because of your fingers on my wings or the feathers brushing my hand. The heat was just at the edge of unbearable. If only we could stay like this forever.

And then I woke up. And I woke up and I woke up and I am always waking up to the cold light of morning.

* * *

9. dash 

Niwa can goddamn well /run/ when he feels the need, and apparently he feels the need because he's bearing down on Satoshi like the second coming of God and Satoshi feels just a little trapped.

Niwa crashes into him so hard they both topple over and then Niwa is straddling him, glaring down and saying, in a voice shaking with rage, "How dare you!"

And then he kisses Satoshi considerably harder than Satoshi kissed /him/.

* * *

10. #10 

The tenth thing he notices about Niwa is his mouth.

And then he can't drag his eyes away from it.

* * *

11. gardenia 

"If you compare me to a gardenia, I will /hurt you/."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm not that fragile, Hiwatari-kun."

"I repeat, I have no idea what you're talking abo - MMPH?"

* * *

12. in a good mood 

Niwa gets in a good mood for the stupidest of reasons; a lunch he likes, getting an answer right in class, sneaking up to Satoshi and stealing a kiss.

It drives Satoshi insane.

Which puts Niwa in a better mood.

* * *

13. excessive chain 

One of Satoshi's few pleasures in life was seeing the look on Niwa's face when he latched the chains on his door - excessive, probably, but there was just something about watching the hunted look creep across Niwa's face.

Niwa, in fact, hated the door being locked so much Satoshi had to kiss him to make him stop looking wildly around.

Satoshi was a great believer in counter conditioning.

* * *

14. radio-cassette player 

Satoshi has an old radio-cassette player, something that Daisuke is unreasonably fascinated by.

"I thought you'd have a big fancy stereo," he explains.

Satoshi shrugs. "I usually use the computer," he says.

"Hmm," says Daisuke, and turns the radio on. A woman's smooth voice slides out, singing a plea for kisses.

* * *

15. PERFECT BLUE 

Hiwatari-kun's eyes, he discovers, are the most perfect shade of blue, a shade he spends hours trying to mix on his pallette. He covers canvases with different shades, to look at and remember. This is the color they are when he's sad. When he's angry. When he's about to kiss me.

* * *

16. invincible; unrivaled 

Daisuke was one hand away from kissing concrete from a thirty foot drop and Hiwatari-kun chose to give him one of his Looks instead of pulling him up.

"You aren't invincible, Niwa."

"Tell DARK that!" wailed Daisuke.

* * *

17. kilohertz 

Satoshi-kun had an awful habit of broadcasting his depression at so many kilohertz per second, like some human radio station, which drove Daisuke nuts.

He glared at Satoshi-kun. Satoshi-kun looked back at him like he knew he, Satoshi-kun, was a horrible person and he didn't know why Daisuke was even near him.

:OK, either you can kiss that moron until he cheers up, or you can put him on Prozac.:

:I'm thinking 'both'.:

* * *

18. "aaaan?" (aaaah?) 

"Dark," said Satoshi, through gritted teeth, "Please return to Niwa."

"Aaaaan?" said Dark. "What are you going to do? Kiss me?"

"That," said Satoshi, "is a very good idea."

"I'm returning, I'm returning!"

* * *

19. red 

Satoshi hates red; it looks like blood, like pain, like someone screaming. It's the color of the lipstick smeared across the floor in horrible greasy kissmarks the day his mother collapsed.

Satoshi hates red until the day he meets Niwa, and after that he despises it.

* * *

20. the road home 

"I'd like to paint that," says Niwa suddenly. They're walking home after school, and the sky is turning red. "Look, doesn't it look like the clouds are kissing the sunset?"

"I'd like to see it if you painted it," says Satoshi, trying to sound neutral.

He must have failed, because Niwa smiles at him brilliantly.

* * *

21. plunder 

"Oh, my God," said Hiwatari-kun. "Did your mother have to put 'Hikari Plunder ♥' on the door?"

Daisuke had to give him the point, but then again his mother was not known for her tact or her taste. "She takes good care of them?" he said.

"Niwa, she could kiss all the artwork goodnight and it still wouldn't be good enough."

"Uh... how did you know about that?"

* * *

22. cradle 

It's really stupid to be jealous of a rabbit.

But Niwa cuddles the damn thing, and nuzzles it on the forehead, and it gives him little rabbit kisses back, warm and cradled in his arms.

Satoshi is really jealous of the damn rabbit.

* * *

23. candy 

Niwa is never allowed near candy again.

Satoshi has a headache. He kissed the wall when Niwa crashed into him, and ... Niwa is never allowed near candy again.

Although the part where Niwa passes out and sleeps on his shoulder isn't so bad. He guesses.

* * *

24. good night 

"Didn't your mother ever kiss you goodnight?"

"No," said Satoshi.

Daisuke fidgeted nervously. "Um. Do you mind if I do?"

* * *

25. fence 

Satoshi fences himself in; covers himself with walls and thorns and barriers, wires that bite into him in stinging kisses.

Niwa gets past his defenses anyway.

* * *

26. if only I could make you mine (boku no mono ni nareba ii no ni) (do not ask me which boy this is ;;) 

If you were mine, I wouldn't let you be hurt. I'd wrap you up and put you away someplace safe. I'd lock you away like a treasure. I'd kiss you every day.

If you were mine.

But you aren't, so I can't. And I could never lay you aside anyway. Even if you got hurt. I'd rather have you be near me.

* * *

27. overflow 

Daisuke feels slightly hysterical, which isn't bad, he supposes, but still is slightly strange; like he's about to burst open, kiss a cloud, do something, anything.

Hiwatari-kun looks at him and puts his hand on Daisuke's arm. Calming, Daisuke thinks, real. Also really sweet because Hiwatari-kun hates touching people.

He likes it.

* * *

28. Wada Calcium CD3 

Niwa believes that Satoshi does not take care of himself, and in fact has tried everything but forcing calcium into his mouth by hiding it in his own and kissing him.

Satoshi seriously doubts Niwa would ever try it, but Niwa's surprised him before.

* * *

29. the sound of waves 

The persistent sound of Niwa's heart beat, like a drum or the sea or something that he will never be able to escape. Even when he isn't near him he can still hear it, the ghost of an echo slightly out of rythym with his own. Like the sensory impression of lips laid to his hand, never quite fading away.

* * *

30. Kiss (the first line 'kissing is a learned behavior' is from Wikipedia's definition of 'kiss')  
(also, like HELL is Satoshi going to kiss Daisuke first ) 

Kissing is a learned behavior.

Niwa leans forward, slowly, giving Satoshi enough time to bolt or object, but Satoshi is helpless, fascinated. He can see the different shades of brown and amber in Niwa's irises, he thinks, and then Niwa is too close to see and he closes his own eyes.

It's not unpleasant, he thinks, just strange. Who thought of touching lips together?

Niwa's mouth is firm and dry. His hand is on Satoshi's shoulder and Satoshi's heart is pounding. It's funny because he's still thinking clearly.

Niwa pulls away, and Satoshi realizes what's really strange is how he feels the absence of the kiss more than the actual presence.

It's the same way with Niwa himself, now that he thinks of it.

* * *

If I EVER attempt anything this stupid ever again, plz to hurt me. Badly. 'kHz' tried to eat me, especially. D: r&romgplzthx.  



End file.
